the adventures of voi
by eeveechamp
Summary: voi is an espeon anthro that was created in a lab and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

I do not own pokemon Nintendo does. If I ever owned pokemon it would be full of eevees. =)

A Bright light on my face caused me to jolt awake. My name is Voi and I am an espeon. But I'm not a regular espeon I'm able to stand on my hind legs and I have hands and feet instead of paws. The reason I'm like this is I was created in a lab to test if pokemon and human DNA could really be mixed. Everyday since being created I've had to endure being poked and prodded by needles causing me intense pain but also causing me to grow stronger mentally. Everything I've learned I've gotten from reading the minds of the scientists who study me and keep me locked up for their experiments. I slowly started to plan my escape stealing all the information I could about the facility I was locked away in from the people that kept me here. After figuring out what I was doing the scientists built a collar to block my psychic powers they made it so that no matter how strong my psychic powers got they wouldn't overload the system. Those foolish humans don't know what I'm capable of they didn't realize this was all part of my plan I showed my powers to them so they would notice and build this machine but what they don't realize is this machine will allow me to escape. After they put this degrading collar around my neck I looked through my mind until I found the blueprints to the collar. And saw there was a small button on the back of it to deactivate it. I reached my tail up until it got to the button then pushed it but I used my psychic powers to keep the collar still closed around my neck so the scientists couldn't tell I deactivated it.

This is not good I need to accelerate my plans there is no way they are killing me I think its time for me to show them my true power. I thought as I finally let the collar hit the floor. I gathered my psychic powers into a ball when it was about the size of a bowling ball I spread it out into a wave effectively creating an emp which shorted out all of the technology in the building. Using the new darkness as cover I swiftly ran through the hallways using the building layout I got from the scientists I ran to the nearest exit using my psychic powers to dodge the scientists I made it to the door as I pushed open the door that's been keeping me from freedom I hear a loud bang and feel a large stinging pain in my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man in a black business suit and wearing a strange metallic hat I looked to his hand to see he is holding a still smoking gun. I tried knocking him out with my psychic powers but they weren't affecting him it must be that hat I thought. Then I heard another loud bang and my psychic powers kicked in and I made a protective shield in front of me which deflected the bullet and bounced it back at the man knocking him to the ground. I didn't check if he was dead or just knocked out all I could think to do was run through the door and get as far away as possible. I ran for as long as I could slowly feeling the life drip out of me I knew I just had to keep going but I felt my body fall to the ground and I passed out.

authors note: this was the first chapter of a story that ive been working on for awhile now. plz review I crave constructive criticism. if anyone was wondering where I got the name Voi from my friend told me voi means mind in greek and like the idiot I am I just went with it. After writing three chapters I looked it up myself and discovered that it does not mean mind but after three chapters the name kinda stuck. so anyway thank you to anyone who actually reads my writing I know im not the best but im trying to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon Nintendo does

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping their annoying sounds. I tried getting up but I felt a throbbing pain in my shoulder where I got shot. I reached out with my psychic powers as far as they would go. I could see the area around me was surrounded by plants and trees. That makes no sense though I passed out in the middle of a dirt path. As I finished that thought a small four legged animal with a leaf for a tail appeared on my psychic radar. I quickly realized that even In my weakened state the leafeon was no threat to me so I allowed it to come closer. As the leafeon approached i could sense it hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I decided to make my presence known. I coughed to draw the leafeons attention. As soon as it heard me the leafeon was by my side in an instant. " your finally awake i was so worried about you my name is leaf"

The leafeon now known to me as leaf said. The voice was definitely female an from what I could get from her mind she didn't work for the scientists I decoded to trust leaf for now. " my name is Voi would you mind telling me how I got here" I said in a raspy tone from my vocal cords barely being used. The leafeon hearing how dry my voice was brought me a leaf with a bowl like center filled with water. I drank as fast as I could almost choking from how cold the water felt going down my dry throat. " To answer your question another Pokemon by the name of Luna carried you here and you almost didn't make it with all the blood you lost" leaf said with a worried look on her face. " Oh " that was the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth I didn't realize just how close I was to dying. " if you don't mind I have to ask why do you have fingers and toes like a human " leaf asked examining my hands and toes. " Well if your really want to know I wasn't born in the wild like a normal Pokemon I was created in a lab the scientists there used espeon and human DNA to create me. After creating me the scientists spent everyday poking and prodigy me with sharp needles "

I said a sad look coming to my face as I was reminded of all the tortures I had to go through. Leaf looked like she was about to cry from hearing about my experience I did the only thing I could think of I scooted as close I could to her and embraced her in a hug. That moment all the pain and discomfort I was feeling just melted away into a feeling of pure bliss. We sat there In that warm embrace until she composed herself and pulled away. It was hard to let her go out of my first hug. " Are you okay?" I asked with concern. " I'm sorry when you told me that story it reminded me of my teacher she was captured by humans" leaf said with a small frown on her face as she walked around me to look at my wound. " What happened to your teacher?" I asked. " I don't known after she was captured I never saw her again" leaf looked like she was going to start crying again.

" I'm sorry for bringing it up please stop crying" I don't know why I act this way around her but when I see her cry I just can't be mean to her I thought to myself. " it's okay I needed to tell someone it's not good to hold things in anyway your wound is almost healed it's healing pretty quickly at this rate you just need to stay here another day until it's fully healed. I'll get Luna to show you around the forest if you choose to stay here " she said a blush appearing on her face near the end. After that she left to gather some berries for dinner. I laid myself back down on the cold forest floor. maybe I should stay here I could start a new life and be happy out here maybe make some friends. Then I remembered the man who shot me. If I stay here men like that would hunt for me and I don't want that kind leafeon getting hurt because of me. But if I leave then I will be letting those scientists control my life I wont let that happen I'm the only one that controls my life know. If they dare come here then I will show them my true power. 

Authors note: I didn't plan on releasing this chapter so soon after the first one but when I saw that I had my first follower for this story already I couldn't resist putting up the next one. Thank you silva fox14 your following my story means a lot to me.


End file.
